On Mighty Dragon Wings
by ElizabethAnnRiddlie
Summary: Harry gets to become part of dragon clan and a gang. what about the slytherins? Leaves the order and his friends while he struggles with feeling. Snape mentor, draco friend, bashing dumble, harry slytherin griffindor darkish bio. HPOC RWHG spoilers DH
1. Chapter 1: messages

Chapter: Messages

The fog so thick that he could not see his hand in front of his face, suddenly dark shadow fell upon him and wind whipped around him with great force he fell to his knees. He looked up and the fog disappeared to unveil a wondrous landscape of luscious green grass leading up to monstrous mountains like swords piercing the sky. The sky was a rainbow of various hues of light and clouds blending. He got up to his feet only to be confronted by a raging red eyes and sharpen teethe smile that reminded him of the sphinx in the maze in his fourth year.

The creature stood at its full height to have the hues of lights reflect off its scales to make it seem like it was rainbow colored, but in fact, they were a pearl white. He focused and took in the wings shading into coal black and tail that flickered back and forth. This before him was a dragon; his last in counter with dragons was not a good one. He had been almost eaten for taking a fake egg from a Horntail for the Triwizard Tournament. He stood still in fear at being so close to one, it was all most surreal. The creature in front was indeed beautiful and he could feel the power rolling off it.

The dragon turned its head towards the mountain and gestured to him to look upon it. Surrounding the mountain were many dark shadows shaped like birds, but he knew better they were dragons thousands of them. A thought him he was told that dragons were endangered, so why there so many. He looked back at the dragon to see it looming over his shoulder and stare straight into the great red eyes to see the slit pupil like just black line.

Suddenly it opened its mouth, and Harry though he was going to breathe fire upon him and flinched. But he did not feel as if he was burning; no the opposite he felt was if power and happiness was filling him up as he heard sing song like voice come out of the dragon. "_Be calm youngling. I am Overseer and my clan's female alpha, Eclipse." _

"How is that I understand you?" asked Harry.

"_We dragons can speak many languages, but many captive dragons have lost their heritage so wizards believe we cannot speak their languages. I am not speaking human language thought; no I speak your language young snake."_ Eclipse answered with a high musical voice.

"So am speaking paraziltounge to you." Harry stated in thought and looked back at the mountain. "Why are there so many dragons I thought they were endangered."

Eclipse laughed in high voice that made Harry's bone feel like jello. _"My dear young snake, Our young take many decades to hatch and only thing men have killed is the protectors and rogues of our kind. We keep to the sky so high no human eyes can see, to the deep parts of the ocean that no human body can survive; to the hottest place where no human can touch. We also are unaffected by magic and technical we are beings of higher knowledge like once elf had been until they went into hiding for some many year until blood mixed so much it is forgotten, except the dark elves who have kept to the underground." _

Harry stared at the dragon as he took in the information, not even thinking of elves that never occurred to him. Then he realized he did not know how he got here or why he was even here. "Eclipse, why am I here? How did I get here?"

"_I was merely waiting until you got to all your question, youngling. This is in fact a vision inside your unconsciousness; I am sending it to you by legimen in snake language. As for why, I wanted to make contact with my new youngling within the wizard world. All great pure hearted wizards are contacted at a young age. You are going to have the choice to become a clan member of the dragons and once an egg calls out to you, you shall be partner to a youngling dragon. I will wait until one does to tell you the joys of being partner. But most of all I will be training you for the fight against Lord Voldemort_." She paused to think and let the youngling to take it all in.

"_I will let you think about becoming a member of the dragon clan. But realize you must pass a test that you must risk your life for and you must be the one to contact me in your dreams when you're ready just think of my form and send it across the world with your magic by channeling it. Be safe youngling and I hope to hear your answer soon." _Eclipse said with a hissing low voice as she stood up straight. Harry was about to protest have a lot more questions, when she reared up and flapped her wings and felt himself falling back from the force, but did not feel himself hit the ground.

He bounced and opened his eyes to see his room at Dursleys' house, and he panted heavily as his heart raced. He closed his eyes in thought he did not know if he believes… no he knew it was real with all his body, he knew Hermione would laugh at him and scold him. The imagine of the dragon in front of his eyes knowing that beautifully power creature was so very real. If this vision was true, he really had to think about the choice he had, but he would wait not wanting to do something that could be idiotic, which he knew he was good at. He smiled at that thought laid back and let sleep take him again dreaming of eggs, horntails, and raging Hermiones.

The Next day went like another day, except for the fact he had dragons on the brain and even considered sending Charlie Wealsey a letter. His hit him around every time he saw him daydreaming or standing around the house. This irritated Harry so much, not too much Dudley was being a bloody bully again. He hated his relatives so much he just wishes that he could leave them. He finally had enough when his aunt started screaming at him for ruining bunch of cookies, that he had not even touched.

He went to his room to see a bat next to Hedwig with a letter on its leg eating her food when she herself was eyeing the prey. Harry this look in her eyes and moved to get the bat, but she start nipping at the bat and the bat turned screeched making the owl flutter with pain and turned back to Harry. Harry took the bat out and took the message the bat crawled up to his shoulder and Hedwig puffed up in anger, flew to his other shoulder, and nipped at his ear for attention and he pet her gently to calm down.

He read the address and read Black Light Club New York, USA. He blinked he did know any clubs or anyone that would be at one that he knew of. He opened it to see a hand written letter.

**Dear Harry Potter,**

**I am Silvia and Cyndia, we have heard of you in our wizarding community and our travels with our boss and best friend Marco. We are coming over to England tonight for a special race. We would like to invite you to come and watch as our honored guest and Cyndia will come get you look for a hot white 350Z. If you say yes I will send him down. Don't worry you will be back in the morning and order members are to slow to catch us. **

**Signed with love from, **

**Silvia and Cyndia**

He in fact would do anything to get out of this house now and said yes, plus he was curious as to what kind of race they were talking about and what a 350z looked like. He decide to also to send Charlie a letter asking for all the information about dragons, claiming that he was bored and a little curious to learn more and the same letter to Hargid . Harry sat back against his chair watched as the bat and Hedwig flew out the window towards the horizon and hopefully his answers.


	2. Chapter 2: Speed

Chapter 2: Speed

Cyndia fumed as he weaved around cars, tonight was one of his biggest race and he should be getting ready not picking up a brat. He growled as the picture of Silvia came to his mind with her smirk and striking green eyes as she told him to pick up Harry Potter. If did not go he knew Silvia would go herself with her damn mustang and probably get in trouble. He signed and avoided a cop as he cross the country in one hour and less. He came to town with house all the same making him sick as he pulled up to the house where he was to pick up Harry Potter.

Harry took a nap until a little bat land on his face and roar of an engine could be heard outside. He realized it was the Cyndia person that was supposes to pick him up. He hurried downstairs sneaking past the Dursleys as they stared out the window at the roaring 350z. he came out the door to a car with curves and pure white paint that shined in sun light and the windows tainted black. He felt the anxiousness in his stomach as he stared at the car, but shook himself reminding himself that he was a Gryffindor.

He ran over to the car and opened the door as he did him spotted pink hair and the Vernon's purple face. Once the door shut, he turned to see a man in a taint helmet and he wore a leather-racing jacket. He spoke in a deep echoing voice, "Seat belt and hold on tight we are about to have company."

He was right as two order members came out of hiding and came running over to the car. He heard the man laugh and stepped on the petal. Harry felt his head hit the back of the seat remind his first time on the Knight Bus. He watched as he speed around the corner into the distance two brooms came up behind him, and the man laughed again did a hard right and break and speed past them. The 350z hit 109mph as it went down a straight road, the two people on the brooms were just not fast enough with the out of date brooms.

"So your Harry Potter I heard you're a seeker for your Quitch. Bet you never got to be this fast, though flying in the open sky is pretty cool." The man said with a laugh. "I am Cyndia."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement as he focused on the speed of car and landscape that blurred past. The 350z hit 150mph as they moved on to the highway and he spotted a cop just as they past him. He saw the lights then they were gone in the same moment he saw them. "No car or broom can keep up with me. No worries Harry. Oh, I bet Silvia did not tell you what kind of race you were invited too. I am a street racer; we are going to have the top 10 racers from several gangs for the winnings of 1.5 million dollars, which could retire any racer. I am hoping for a win after all the trouble I have been to Silvia I cannot imagine what I would do without her."

"So is Silvia your girlfriend?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Well she my wife and lover, she works hard to keep me out of trouble and keep us alive. She supports my every dangerous and stupid idea. She works as a magical creature's healer and vet for both worlds. She was by my side through the pain of my father's death and my weird mood swings, beyond other things." Cyndia said blushing and frowning. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." said Harry blushed a deep red.

"That's okay. You will find a good one no doubt." Cyndia stated with a laugh.

They pulled up to a crowd of people in front of a clue with neon letters that read 'Black Light'. Cyndia got out and walked over to his side the crowd split, and Harry hurried and followed him. He could feel the beat of the music in his chest as he walked up to the nightclub and looked around to see the crowd watching him some recognized him some did not. He concluded this was a muggle and wizard hot spot.

He entered through the doors to see people dancing, drinking, and laughing. Cyndia guided harry up the stairs into the VIP section and sat down on a couch next to an excited girl chatting to a tall dark haired man. The girl looked up as Cyndia sat next to her, smiled at Harry, and leaped up to greet him. Her blonde hair sat past her shoulders and had was pale skin and deep forest green eyes that lit up at the sight of him. She came up, hugged him up against her chest, and released him. "Sorry am so excited to meet you, Harry. I am Silvia by the way."

She smiled sheepishly and led him to the sit next to Cyndia. "That Busy buddy is Marco." She laughed as the man eyed her with his deep hazel eyes; she turned to the Cyndia and sat on his lap took off his helmet and kissed him on the lips. Cyndia had dark brown hair with a small amount of red in it and deep brown eyes that glint with excitement and happiness. Harry wish could have that one day, and then turned back to Marco, who just rolled his eyes.

"So I believe Cyndia told you about the race and about Silvia's every annoying need to see you. So do relax until midnight when the race will begin when it begins please stay with Silvia because if the race is busted, we will need to scatter fast." Marco explained and then sat back as two girls came over to sit next to him. "Oh these are my lovely wives Lizzy and Mary, who I love both very much." He said kiss them both on the cheek and they giggled snuggling close to him.

Silvia got up suddenly got really serious and gestured for him to follow her to a room off to the side. "Thank you again for coming, Harry. This means a lot to us, even if those will not admit it. The clue does have a magic section and many wizards and witches go in there for privacy for the muggles. Some muggles do know are allowed in the section as well, but we are hoping one day we can join the two sections without fear."

"I would like to see that one day too," said Harry with a sad smile. A bat flew do on to his shoulder and licked his ear and he petted it.

"I see Night Wings really likes you." She laughed, but stopped just as soon. "I would like to tell you a story about Cyndia. He is not what he seems which is why such trouble has all the time, besides me being such a black cat. He is shell for three demons…. Only live now in the shell the other two left to go back to the demon world. That demon is whom I love, the soul of the real Cyndia died at birth, the demons only knew him for a few second, but he was a kind heart boy. I fear one day the other two demons will come back…. One is very justice and the other pure evil intentions. The one demon I am in love with is Cyndia and he tries hard to be neutral and make me happy, but I believe his bad luck not helping him. He was born on July Friday the 13th."

Harry stared at her as she took in want she said, once again, he was surprised he never believed in demons, now he was confronted by the fact that they do. So Cyndia was a demon, he did not seem evil like other, only seemed to have bad luck. A demon world seemed to scare him a bit, that meant that there could be other worlds, but he let thought slip out of his mind. "So Cyndia is a demon?"

"Yes. I have never met the other two, because one was heartbroken by another woman and never came back; the other is plot somewhere in the demon world." Silvia stated emotionless. "But I truly love Cyndia more than life." She smiled as she turned to him. "One day you will know why. Anyway your part of my clan so if you ever need help." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he blushes and she laughs.

"Clan?" asked Harry in confusion still blushing.

Cyndia walks up behind and wrapped his arms around Silvia, "Yes, our family and friends are our clan one big happy family." He smiled at him. "The race about to start, Silvia, Harry."

"Okay dear. We will head down now. Good Luck, dear." Silvia replied kissing him on the lips, before he turned put on his helmet and walked off. She smiled at Harry, took his hand, and led him to a steal door that opened as they approached it to reveal that it was an elevator. She pushed the button with a 'G' on it causing the elevator began to drop. Harry remembered the first time he went to the ministry of magic in the ridiculous phone booth that acted as a magical elevator.

"Don't worry this is a muggle elevator no need to use magic on every little thing." said Silvia as she giggled at his expression. Harry smiled back her and they soon began to talk about the ministry, enchanted items, and silly names wizards name items they create. Silvia led him out of the elevator and through a garage full of a variety of cars as they chatted. Silvia stopped next to a jet-black 2009 Ford mustang GT and opened the door for him to get in. She slide into the driver side seat, gripped the steering wheel, and turned the car on with a roar of the engine.

"Ah, that sound always makes me excited." Silvia said with a purr. They pulled out of the garage and harry could see the crowd just around the corner and a couple of cars pulling out several parking spaces and going in the same direction as they were. Harry watched the lights zoom passed, but he did notice she was driving a lot slower than Cyndia did. He relaxed listening to the engine wondering what it was like to drive and race them at high speeds. Maybe Silvia's clan could teach him to drive… he thought briefly as he started to daydream.

"Harry wake up we are here." said Silvia standing over him with his door wide open. He looked around her to see the crowd of people again and several cars parked all around them. She took his hand led him through the crowd to stand next to Marcus, who nodded at him and turned back to see the ten racers all lined up roaring their engines ready to go. Harry watched as Mary walked out in front of the cars, lifted a flag over her head, and dropped it to the ground. The cars screeched as they zoomed off down the road, and harry finally spotted Cyndia's car third in the line speed up behind the leaders. He watched him until he was out of sight.

"Now, we listen to the checkpoint observers to know what happens. They will end here, but we have to keep track of who stays in the race as well." Silvia explained as she turned to Marcus, who turned on the radio to hear the checkpoints observers. The observer began to speak as they made their first turn Cyndia still just behind the leaders. The race very calm until the leaders began to get rough each other and Cyndia tried to pass several times just making it into second as the first place car knocked back the second place car out of the race and into a parked car. The crowd gasped in horror, but the driver was okay just few scratches.

An hour passed of the race the other cars behind the leaders changed several times, but Cyndia's and the first place car, which he found out was a driver from Japan named Kali. Cyndia finally passed Kali around the narrow turn and speed as fast as his car could before hitting the nitro and pulling away from Kali. Marcus turned off the radio and the crowd all looked up to see Cyndia speeding towards the finish line. Harry's heart beaten fast as he watched Cyndia cross the finish line with Kali right behind him. Silvia grabbed his hand pulled him away over to her car as sirens could be heard in the distance. She gets in and zooms off down the street and on to the highway. "Sorry Harry. I have to take you back now. We can let you get caught by the cops or anything."

"Its okay, Silvia. Thank you for bring me down. It was much better than staying at my aunt's house." said Harry with a wide grin. "I am also glad to see that Cyndia's win."

"Yes so am I. It makes me proud and happy that he is finally having some luck." Silvia said happily.

"Could you or Cyndia teach me how to drive?" asked Harry sheepishly.

Silvia laughed as his expression and patted his head. "Of course. Next time I send you a letter, we will teach you how to drive. You are part of our clan now."

Harry smiled and this was second clan he was invited too. Thinking about clans made him start to miss his friends maybe they could be part of the clans too. He looked out the window to see his aunt's house and frowned. He did not want to face his relatives or the order again, he hated being trapped in that house forced to do chores, be picked on by his relatives, and verbal abused. Silvia leaned over and hugged him. "It's okay Harry. Soon enough you will be free I promise."

Harry smiled up at her, got out, took a deep breath, and walked up to the house and up his room quietly. He laid on his bed and starred at the ceiling until he fell asleep dreaming of driving and dragons and night clubs.

**n/a: Hello people. I know this is a long chapter, but am hoping not all will be like this. I just had alittle writes block. But all this will connect together soon enough. am just building up what is soon to come. I also want you to be aware that i do not encourage anyone to street race it is illegal and dangerous. Review tell me what you think. **


End file.
